Silly Traditions
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Children of Torchwood AU, so lots of OCs. The Harkness-Jones family, and Ioan, celebrate Christmas in their own special ways. Merry Christmas everyone.


A/N: Yet another part of the Children of Torchwood Series, a bit of a Christmas present. Also Merry Christmas and The Next Doctor 6pm BBC1

* * *

Tanwen grinned at Ioan. It was one of those rare quiet moments in the hub. And it was Christmas Eve.

"Why are we doing this again Tan?" Ioan asked, "I'm almost 19 years old"

"So am I. Ioan if you want to spend at least some of Christmas here then you've got to join in the family traditions"

Ioan lifted his hands from the bowl, annoyed at the slight scratching feeling the glitter left, "When you said family tradition in this place I thought you meant something like giving the Weevils Christmas jumpers or something. Not this"

"Oh shut up, it's just a bit of fun, it won't kill you"

She proudly showed him her bowl filled with mixed porridge oats and green glitter, "There, all done"

Dayton called across the hub, "You done Tanwen?"

"Yeah, so's Ioan"

TWTWTWTWTW

"It's silly really. I know it is. But we've done it every year since I was a baby," she explained as they walked behind the rest of the family, "It's Tad's fault really, he used to do this with his family"

"And Jack?" asked Ioan.

"Well I just thought it was fun," called Jack from ahead of them, "And since we started doing this Cardiff has been strangely devoid of alien attack on Christmas Day. London's a problem but the Doctor normally sorts that out"

"That's called a coincidence Dad" muttered Roan.

"It works though"

The roof was freezing. Tanwen had a thick knit green jumper on but still felt the biting cold.

"White Christmas this year Tad?" she asked.

"Don't think so love, we haven't had one of those in years. Not a real one anyway"

"Did you get me a motorbike?" she asked innocently.

Ianto half grinned and half frowned at the familiar question, "No we didn't Tanwen. Stop bugging me about that"

She didn't push the issue further because she became distracted by the view.

From the top of the Millennium Centre roof Cardiff literally twinkled with the blue's and greens of Christmas lights. Ioan wrapped an arm around Tanwen and hugged her closer. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so silly.

"Okay everyone, make a wish" Ianto laughed.

The family reached into their bowls and sprinkled the dust across the roof. The bright copper coloured roof sparkled of purple and green as the glitter caught the moonlight.

"Reindeer dust is just a silly tradition. But with our life, we need silly traditions" whispered Tanwen.

Ioan kissed her forehead and couldn't help but agree.

He reached into his pocket and lifted out a small carefully wrapped present and placed it into Tanwen's hands.

Tanwen laughed, "It's not Christmas till tomorrow Ioan"

"Well this is part of my tradition, in my house we get to open one present on Christmas Eve. This is yours"

Tanwen smiled and unwrapped the paper. She pulled a delicate gold chain with miniscule links from the package and then gasped when she saw the tiny but perfectly carved heart shaped crystal at the end.

"Where the hell did you get it Ioan? You're a bloody student!"

Ioan laughed quietly, "A student who does part-time work for Torchwood, watch this" He picked up the crystal and blew on it gently. A soft reddish pink mist swirled in the crystal. Tanwen gasped again. When the mist faded she blew on the crystal and it swirled into existence again, only this time a soft green shade.

"It's from that meteor that landed about a month ago outside Uni, the one me and Jack investigated. We found it in the centre," explained Ioan.

Tanwen frowned and Ioan interrupted her worries, "Don't worry, it's been fully Jack approved, no chance of anything bad happening," he kissed her cheek as he looped the chain around her neck, "Promise. The mist thing won't work for anyone else for some reason. Jack thinks its sort of fixed on us, and will only work for us"

Tanwen grinned, "I wonder why?"

Jack's manipulator suddenly started beeping and everyone groaned at the familiar noise.

"I thought you said no emergencies at Christmas Dad," moaned Roan.

"Just some Weevils crashing an office party," Jack stood up and dragged Ianto with him, "We'll take care of it"

"Bloody Torchwood" moaned Ianto.

* * *

A/N: Incase anyone's wondering Reindeer dust is a mix of dry porridge oats and glitter that you sprinkle in the garden on Christmas Eve, the oats attract the reindeer and Santa sees the glitter so he knows to stop at your house. Silly really, but I love it.


End file.
